


Призрак

by ale4el



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale4el/pseuds/ale4el
Summary: Популярному актеру Умино Ируке советовали держаться подальше от папарацци. Особенно от одного из них по прозвищу Призрак.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/294183) by [samsarapine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/pseuds/samsarapine). 



\- Сюда! – Ирука схватил Куренай за руку, и они бросились бежать, лавируя в людской толпе, пока не добрались до узенького переулка. Затащив спутницу за угол, Ирука принялся оглядываться в поисках укрытия. Сердце его судорожно билось.

\- Вон там!

\- Я не полезу в мусорный бак, - уперлась Куренай.

\- Даже чтобы спастись?

\- А как же моя одежда?!

Что-то скрипнуло, и в баке возле входа в проулок как по волшебству появилась маленькая круглая дыра.

\- У нас нет времени! – Ирука перекинул Куренай через плечо, открывая крышку. – Забирайся внутрь!

\- Снято!

В мгновение ока его окружила толпа людей, поправлявших ему грим, предлагавших клюквенный сок, – ваш любимый, не правда ли, мистер Умино? – перетягивавших цветную ленту, двигавших реквизит и делавших прорву вещей, на которые Ирука привык не обращать внимания за работой.

\- Не сильно я тебя? – спросил он, осторожно опуская Куренай на землю.

\- Как будто бы я стала жаловаться! – рассмеялась та. – Не каждый день сам Умино Ирука перебрасывает тебя через плечо. Да любая убить готова, лишь бы оказаться на моем месте!

Ирука, который терпеть не мог слышать подобное, поскреб затылок и криво улыбнулся.

– Эм… Но с тобой все хорошо?

\- Все прекрасно, мистер Умино.

\- Пожалуйста, зови меня Ирукой…

\- Умино! – прорезался сквозь шум голос директора. Народ вокруг чуть приумолк, прежде чем загомонить с новой силой.

Ирука обернулся.

\- Да, Цунаде?

Цунаде Сенджу соблаговолила смерить его пристальным взглядом.

\- Анко оставила костюм для следующего эпизода в твоем трейлере. Переоденься и возвращайся на площадку через двадцать минут.

Учитывая, что впереди была жаркая постельная сцена, которыми славились «Icha Icha Films», Ирука подумал, что управится довольно быстро. Сомнительно, что ему придется надеть что-то, кроме белья.

\- Хорошо.

\- Гримеры будут ждать тебя. Я хочу, чтобы мы уложились в график и закончили «Ича Ича Инстинкт» к концу месяца, а не то этот развратный писака снова начнет ошиваться тут, когда вернется из Италии.

\- Здесь каждый обожает Джирайю, - заметил Ирука с улыбкой.

Перестав хмуриться, Цунаде покачала головой, сложив руки на груди и демонстрируя внушительные формы.

\- Я в курсе. Вы все просто идиоты. Ну, а теперь марш работать, солдат! – она повернулась к Куренай и снова сдвинула брови. – Юхи! Ты актриса или спальный мешок? Мне нужно, чтобы ты демонстрировала больше эмоций…

Оставив позади гомон сьемочной группы, Ирука направился к своему трейлеру. День стоял изумительный, один из тех, которые были визитной карточкой Лос-Анджелеса – голубое небо, ласковое солнце и легкий бриз с океана. Он вдохнул полной грудью. Хотя его жизнь и была порой просто сумасшедшей, у нее имелись свои плюсы.

\- Привет, Гай, - поздоровался он с охранником у входа в трейлер. – Все спокойно?

\- Все тихо, - пробасил тот и широко улыбнулся, выставив вверх большой палец. – Зовите меня, если будут проблемы, мистер Умино!

\- Прошу, называй меня Ирукой, - он действительно ненавидел, когда с ним обращались, как со звездой. – Мы работаем вместе уже три недели, так что можно отбросить формальности.

Глаза Гая заблестели от слез.

\- Вы самый добрый и великодушный человек, которого я когда-либо имел честь охранять!

\- Ох, ладно, спасибо, - Ирука похлопал Гая по плечу и пошел к трейлеру, помахав на прощание.

\- Увидимся позже!

\- До новой встречи!

Перескакивая через ступеньки, он закусил губу, чтобы удержаться от хохота. Актерского эпатажа Гая с лихвой хватило бы на половину тех, с кем случалось работать Ируке, включая его самого. Он представил того на сцене, восторженного, облаченного в смокинг и с наградой в руках, и расплылся в усмешке, открывая входную дверь.

\- Привет!

Ирука замер на пороге – светловолосый парень, одетый в одни боксеры и пиратского вида повязку на глазу, стоял внутри и махал ему феном.

\- Я закончу через минуту.

\- Ты кто такой, черт возьми? И что ты делаешь в моем трейлере в одном белье? – он обернулся, ища Гая, но тот как сквозь землю провалился.

Что ж, придется справляться самому. По-прежнему не заходя внутрь, Ирука окинул незнакомца взглядом, оценивая возможную угрозу.

Тот выглядел расслабленным, даже скучающим, но Ирука нутром чувствовал, что это всего лишь видимость. Судя по всему, его совсем не смущала почти полная нагота, во всяком случае, держался парень довольно уверенно. Он был подтянутым и стройным, волосы растрепались и торчали в разные стороны, несколько прядей падали на лоб, наполовину закрывая повязку. Одну бровь пересекал шрам, который исчезал под тканью и появлялся снова, доходя до середины щеки. Присмотревшись получше, Ирука заметил на теле незнакомца еще множество бледных шрамов, расчертивших светлую кожу.

Незакрытый повязкой темный глаз смотрел неожиданно остро, хоть и вполне дружелюбно.

\- Я попал под дождь, - парень ослепительно улыбнулся и снова потряс феном, который держал в руке. – Мне просто нужно высушить одежду.

Взгляд Ируки метнулся ему за спину – на карнизе в душевой небрежно болтались мокрые джинсы и футболка.

\- Попал под дождь.

\- Ну да.

Судя по мускулистому торсу и количеству шрамов, парень был далеко не слабаком. Ирука почел за лучшее чуть отступить назад.

\- Сегодня солнечно. Или ты про какой-то странный микро-душ?

\- Ох, так я сказал «дождь»? – он почесал в затылке и ухмыльнулся еще шире. - Я имел в виду садовый шланг.

\- Да, я догадался, - Ирука сверкнул на него глазами. – А знаешь, почему? Потому что тут постоянно бегает кто-то с длинным шлангом и поливает людей водой.

\- Я буду первым в очереди, если этим займешься ты, - глубокий грудной голос явно сочился намеком.

\- Убирайся к черту из моего трейлера!

\- Могу я хотя бы высушить свое белье? – он просунул большие пальцы под резинку на поясе, но Ирука рванулся вперед и схватил его за руку, не давая раздеться окончательно.

\- Погоди-погоди. У нас похожая фигура, так что ты можешь надеть…

Ирука умолк, моргая. Что за бред он несет? Ему надо просто выпихнуть этого ублюдка прочь, и дело с концом. Замешкавшись от смущения, он уставился на запястье незнакомца в своей руке – оно было крепким и теплым. Мышцы под ладонью Ируки говорили о силе, но это почему-то не пугало, а почти успокаивало. Он не стал отстраняться.

\- Очень мило с твоей стороны, - парень прикрыл глаз со счастливым видом, расплываясь в улыбке. – Можешь называть меня Вороном.

У Ируки перехватило дыхание. Он выпустил чужое запястье и попятился к шкафу, поглядывая на полки, но по-прежнему не выпуская Ворона из поля зрения. Вытащив несколько вещей и бросив их на диван, он отступил снова, держась поближе к входной двери – на случай, если придется бежать.

\- Вот это должно подойти.

Ворон шагнул к дивану. В тесном пространстве комнатки Ирука мог ощутить аромат его лосьона после бритья, насыщенный, с древесной ноткой. Он странно подходил этому парню, который стоял, полуголый, в актерском трейлере, посреди одного из самых больших мегаполисов мира.

\- Хм, - протянул Ворон, оценивающе глядя на одежду. – Зеленое мне не идет, в голубом я выгляжу слишком бледным, ну, а красный чересчур кричащий, – он повернулся к Ируке и снова улыбнулся, склонив голову набок. – У тебя найдется что-нибудь черное?

 

***

 

Ирука терялся в догадках, как Ворон сумел уболтать его выпить вместе по стаканчику. Вот он стоит возле двери, готовый в случае чего дать деру, а в следующий миг его уже берут под руку и ведут в ближайший бар, а он и не думает сопротивляться.

Пока Ворон подзывал официанта и заказывал пиво, Ирука постарался взять себя в руки.

Да, его спутник, безусловно, обладал своеобразным нахальным очарованием, но в тоже время Ируке не давала покоя какая-то смутная тревога. Он никогда раньше не встречал никого, похожего на Ворона, и теперь ему страстно хотелось узнать о нем побольше. Это волновало. Здравый смысл, на который Ирука привык полагаться, вопил, что он ведет себя в лучшем случае необдуманно, а в худшем – почти невменяемо.

Но сейчас, в баре, среди кучи народа, ему нечего было опасаться.

\- Я угощаю, - Ворон опустился рядом с ним, протягивая пиво. Ирука взял бокал и поставил его на стол.

\- Зачем ты разделся до самого белья?

\- Я промок.

\- Кончай нести ерунду. Ты намочил свои вещи в душе прямо перед моим приходом, - Ирука старался, чтобы его голос звучал ровно. – Скорее всего, услышал, как я говорю с Гаем.

\- С чего ты взял? – невинно улыбнулся Ворон.

\- С того, что из крана все еще капала вода, - он откинулся на спинку стула, нахмурившись. – Ну, а теперь выкладывай. Насколько я понимаю, ты папарацци.

Ворон хмыкнул с задумчивым видом.

\- И что, если так?

\- Я предпочитаю решать все вопросы цивилизованно. Но, если не получается, без проблем вызову копов.

\- А ты довольно интересный парень, Ирука Умино, - Ворон наклонился к нему, словно собираясь поделиться секретом. – Думаешь, папарацци признается тебе, что он папарацци?

\- Думаю? Нет. Надеюсь? Определенно.

\- Действительно, весьма интересный, - Ворон снова отстранился и потянулся  
за пивом. – Нет, я с чистой совестью заверяю тебя, что я не папарацци, – он поднял свой бокал. – Твое здоровье.

Ирука не ответил, молча наблюдая, как тот пьет.

\- Ты все еще не ответил, зачем разделся догола в моем трейлере и засунул одежду под душ, - наконец сказал он.

Рассмеявшись, Ворон отставил пиво в сторону и почесал затылок.

\- Может, потому что подумал – ты не позовешь охрану, если увидишь, что я безоружен?

\- Самая дурацкая причина из возможных.

\- Тем не менее, это сработало, - заметил Ворон, снова взяв пиво. – Теперь твоя очередь. Почему ты не позвал на помощь?

\- Я задаю себе тот же вопрос, - признался Ирука.

\- Ты не позвал на помощь, потому что привык помогать людям. Если кто-то в беде, то ты не отвернешься от него, - и он усмехнулся в свой бокал.

Ирука посмотрел на Ворона, моргнув от неожиданности. Тот сидел, расслабившись, и в его ленивой позе не было притворства; он явно говорил то, что думает. Ируке вспомнил, как его собственный менеджер утверждал нечто в этом роде, и напрягся еще больше.

Он ненавидел, когда чью-то доброту приравнивали к слабости, и мысль, что Ворон считает так же, взбесила его. Ирука решительно задавил в себе порыв узнать своего собеседника поближе. Таким людям, как он, не место в его окружении.

Но устраивать разборки здесь, в баре, Ирука не собирался. Он не мог просто двинуть Ворону по физиономии, как бы сильно ему этого ни хотелось.

\- Ладно, я тебе верю, - сказал он, сдерживаясь, пока тот допивал свое пиво. – А теперь ответь честно на мой следующий вопрос.

\- Проверяешь меня? – Ворон ни капли не насторожился.

\- Проверяю. Итак, если ты не папарацци, то что ты делал на закрытой территории?

\- Видишь ли, я заплутал на дороге жизни.

Ирука вздохнул, начиная уставать от заумных отговорок.

\- Попробуй еще раз.

\- Я сталкер. У меня дома все стены увешаны твоими фото.

\- Звучит пугающе, особенно если это правда. Но спорим, что это не так, - Ирука вперил в него сердитый взгляд. – Еще попытка?

\- Мне хотелось проверить, на что я способен.

\- Хм, - он внимательно посмотрел на Ворона. Уже ближе. – Все равно не то.

Ворон уставился на него с неприкрытым восхищением.

\- А ты довольно неплох.

\- Я же актер, наблюдение за людьми – это часть моей профессии. Итак, что дальше?

Тот вздохнул.

\- Я знаю кое-кого на сьемочной площадке. Мне было любопытно, и он меня пропустил.

\- Его имя?

\- Да ты смеешься надо мной.

Ирука не ждал, что тот скажет, и уже думал, как попросит Генму заново проверить всю сьемочную группу. Отодвинув стул, он поднялся с места.

\- Спасибо за пиво.

\- Ты же не сделал ни глотка.

\- Не люблю напиваться.

\- Ты сердишься.

\- Да, сержусь.

\- Знаешь, я ведь влюбился в тебя. В тот самый момент, когда ты в панике заозирался, ища охрану.

Ирука чувствовал, что закипает изнутри. Какой-то придурок, охочий до острых ощущений, и член его собственной группы, неспособный сказать «нет», вознамерились разыграть его, как последнего идиота.

\- Хватит, можешь не продолжать. Я возвращаюсь на площадку. – Цунаде точно убъет его за опоздание.

Ворон улыбнулся, прищурившись:

\- Не могу дождаться новой встречи!

Ирука не потрудился ответить и вышел, не оглядываясь.

 

***

 

Цунаде действительно рвала и метала, а ведь ему еще предстояло переодеться в нижнее белье с халатом и нанести грим. Набитый фальшивым мусором бак, в котором они должны были снимать любовную сцену, вызывал у Ируки приступ клаустрофобии, и хотя никто и слова не сказал, Куренай явно забеспокоилась. Неудивительно – он был рассеянным, раздраженным и играл из рук вон плохо.

Все мысли Ируки занимал Ворон. Его выводящая из себя улыбка. Его высокие скулы. Бледная полоска шрама, убегающая за черную повязку. Длинные серебристые волосы, перехваченные кожаной лентой у затылка, непослушная челка, похожая на россыпь ярких искр. Темный взгляд, который наблюдал, оценивал, запутывал, смеялся…

\- Ирука?

\- Генма! - он вздрогнул и встряхнулся, надеясь разогнать туман в голове, а потом с улыбкой повернулся к своему менеджеру. – Извини, задумался. – Позади Генмы стоял молодой мужчина в круглых очках со светлыми, явно обесцвеченными волосами, и Ирука кивнул ему в знак приветствия. – Добрый день.

\- Что-то не так? – Генма, как всегда, безмятежно жевал свою зубочистку, но в его взгляде Ирука уловил беспокойство. Он покачал головой.

\- Да нет, все в порядке.

\- Это доктор Якуши, я хочу, чтобы он тебя осмотрел. Ты был сам не свой во время сьемок.

\- Неужели все выглядело настолько ужасно? – поморщился Ирука, хотя и сам знал, что Генма говорит правду. – Послушай, тревожиться не о чем. Просто идиотская шутка...

Тот выпрямился, насторожившись.

\- Какая шутка, ты о чем?

\- В моем трейлере был парень. Нет, не псих и не сумасшедший. Сказал, что он друг одного из члена сьемочной группы. Это слегка выбило меня из колеи, только и всего…

\- Я поговорю с охраной, - обеспокоенно сказал Генма, шагнув назад и сделав Ируке знак следовать за собой. – Давай пока вернемся в трейлер, чтобы доктор мог на тебя взглянуть.

\- Но со мной правда все нормально…

Генма не стал его слушать. Зайдя внутрь, он облокотился о дверной косяк и принялся наблюдать, как врач осматривает Ируку.

\- Вы ели что-нибудь необычное на обед?

Ирука закатил глаза, но не возразил, когда Якуши начал измерять ему давление.

\- Я ел то же, что и остальные.

\- Тогда в чем дело? Ты слишком профи, чтобы позволить чьей-то выходке себя напугать, - заметил Генма. – Черт, да я слышал, что когда-то ты и сам был не дурак пошутить над окружающими.

Доктор убрал прибор для измерения давления и проверил ему зрачки, посветив в глаза. Воспользовавшись моментом, Ирука погрузился в раздумья.

Что, если Генма был не так уж и не прав? Но какое-то неприятное чувство, почти страх, не давало ему покоя. Оно преследовало Ируку, пока врач осматривал и ощупывал его, а он сидел, полуголый, на кушетке, с россыпью холодных мурашек на коже.

В конце концов он пришел к выводу, что его тревожил вовсе не новый знакомый. Опасность таилась где-то рядом, неявная, скрытая, но Ворон, кем бы он ни был, - совершенно точно не прятался от Ируки.

\- Насколько я могу судить, вы абсолютно здоровы, - доктор Якуши убрал стетоскоп обратно в сумку и вытащил на свет маленькую бутылочку. – Артериальное давление и сердечный ритм слегка превышают норму, но беспокоиться не о чем. Вполне возможно, всему виной легкое волнение из-за упомянутого вами случая или даже от самого медосмотра. Я дам вам успокоительное, примите две таблетки за полчаса до того, как лечь в постель. Они помогут вам заснуть.

\- Ты просто переутомился, - сказал Генма. – Хороший отдых должен пойти тебе на пользу.

\- Думаю, хуже не будет, – Ирука натянул рубашку и взял у доктора пузырек. – Спасибо вам.

\- Не стоит благодарности, - улыбнулся тот, блеснув стеклами очков, и ушел, пожав им на прощание руки.

Ирука продолжил застегивать пуговицы на рубашке, но нахмурился, заметив на себе пристальный взгляд.

\- Ну что еще?

Генма закрыл входную дверь, помедлил минуту, задумчиво пожевывая зубочистку, и наклонился к Ируке, сжав его локоть.

\- Послушай, - он озабоченно сдвинул брови, - я не хотел тебе говорить, но ходят слухи, что в городе объявился Призрак.

\- Призрак? – вздрогнул Ирука. Легендарный папарацци, сломавший кучу звездных карьер. Судачили, что он сделал миллионное состояние на шантаже знаменитостей, попавших к нему на крючок. – Я думал, он охотится только за королевскими особами…

\- Хорошо бы, если так. Но все равно будь осторожен, ладно? Твоя репутация прямо-таки стерильна, а он обожает пачкать такие в грязи. Так что не расслабляйся и всюду носи с собой телефон. Договорились?

Ирука кивнул. Меньше всего ему хотелось угодить в какой-нибудь скандал с наркотиками и детским порно, которыми славился Призрак.

\- Как он выглядит?

Генма покачал головой.

\- Не знаю. Слышал только, что он моложе, чем обычно бывают спецы такого уровня, и что его волосы серебристо-пепельного оттенка, - у Ируки перехватило дыхание, но Генма не заметил, продолжая, - просто будь внимателен, если увидишь кого-нибудь странного, хорошо? Мне доводилось работать с Учихой Итачи, и Призрак обошелся с ним совсем не по-джентльменски.

Дрожь пробежала у Ируки по спине. Молодой… С серебряными волосами…  
Влажная одежда, перекинутая через занавеску душевой…

\- Так вот почему он сьехал с катушек и напал на родных?

\- Ага. Бедный ребенок никогда раньше не пробовал наркоту.

Перед глазами Ируки сама собой возникла картинка: Учиха Итачи знакомится со светловолосым парнем, вокруг которого словно витает аура риска и опасности. Их встреча происходит неожиданно, в тихом безлюдном месте, и это волнует, захватывает, будоражит…

Возможно ли, что Ворон и есть Призрак?

Ируке не хотелось в это верить. Да, с Вороном что-то было неладно, но он никогда не ощущал угрозы с его стороны – ни тогда, в трейлере, ни после, в баре. А ведь Ирука всегда старался оставаться настороже.

\- Не беспокойся, - сказал он, встречаясь взглядом с Генмой. - Я буду осмотрителен.

Может, ему и правда не стоит ни о чем тревожиться. Может, он никогда больше не увидит Ворона снова.

Генма легонько толкнул его в плечо, и Ирука улыбнулся, стараясь не обращать внимания на пустоту внутри.

 

***

 

Ему нравилось бегать на рассвете вдоль берега реки – это всегда помогало привести мысли в порядок.

Воздух сегодня был освежающе-прохладным, и тишину нарушали только стук его подошв по асфальту и звуки просыпающейся природы вокруг: щебет утренних птиц, шум текущей воды, шелест ветра в кронах деревьев и придорожных зарослях. Собачники еще спали, и даже запах нечистот, разбросанных вдоль дороги, не ощущался так остро, как в разгар полуденной жары. Сейчас все вокруг принадлежало только Ируке.

Он бросил взгляд на мост впереди, который отмечал половину преодоленного расстояния. Изогнутый глубокой аркой, он, казалось, повис прямо в воздухе, цепляясь изящно вырезанными перилами за рассветное небо. Ирука вдохнул полной грудью и чуть ускорил темп, от души наслаждаясь пробежкой.

Внезапно он услышал, как кто-то бежит ему навстречу – по всей видимости, еще один поклонник утренних разминок. Завернув за угол, Ирука замер, как вкопанный, тяжело дыша и гадая, пора ли ударяться в панику.

\- Привет! – Ворон замедлил шаг, приближаясь. В черных спортивных штанах и тесной белой майке, стройный, мускулистый, он был невероятно хорош – даже чересчур, на взгляд Ируки. Остановившись, Ворон нагнулся вперед и положил руки на бедра, дожидаясь, пока Ирука подбежит ближе. Оказавшись рядом, тот с раздражением заметил, что он даже не запыхался.

\- И тебе привет. Ты что, преследуешь меня?

Ворон улыбнулся, прищурив глаз.

\- Вряд ли, учитывая, что я бежал тебе навстречу.

\- Ты знаешь, о чем я, - насупился Ирука. – Твой приятель рассказал тебе, где я разминаюсь?

\- Ну, может, просто упомянул, - признался тот. – У тебя найдется время на чашку кофе?

Ирука сердито уставился на него.

\- Считаешь меня идиотом? Ты же гоняешься за мной!

\- Идиот – это не то слово, которым можно тебя описать, - рассмеялся Ворон. – Наивный, с другой стороны…

\- Так ты точно не наберешь очки в моих глазах, - предупредил Ирука, раздумывая, как лучше поступить. Дать деру, пойти с Вороном и улизнуть при первой возможности, или просто послать все к черту и позволить угостить себя кофе. – У меня нет с собой денег.

\- Не беспокойся. Я все еще должен тебе за ту одежду, - повернувшись, Ворон неторопливо направился в сторону парковки.

\- Ты же собираешься ее вернуть, не так ли? – Ирука догнал его и пошел рядом. – Та футболка была одной из моих любимых.

\- Я уже все продал. Выручил кучу денег, кстати. Думаю, та дама собирается порезать вещи на мелкие кусочки и продать на аукционе; я сказал ей, что ты одевал это на сьемках постельной сцены.

\- Врун, - Ирука не смог подавить усмешку. – Я хочу, чтобы ты вернул мне их чистыми и выглаженными.

\- Говорю же тебе, она сколотит целое состояние.

\- В какое кафе мы идем, кстати?

\- В то, которое на углу от твоей студии. Не хочу, чтобы ты опоздал на работу.

\- Чертов сталкер, - пробормотал Ирука, качая головой.

\- Ммм, - Ворон снова улыбнулся. – Лучший. Я проверю, чтобы твой латте был не жирным. Тебе еще предстоит сниматься в откровенных эпизодах.

\- Я знал, - вздохнул Ирука, переставая улыбаться. – Черт. Ты однозначно папарацци.

\- Боюсь, что нет.

\- Кем еще ты можешь быть?

\- Как насчет ниндзя-ассасина, которого наняли охранять тебя?

Ирука кинул на него раздраженный взгляд.

\- Нет, определенно.

\- Фанатик кофе и пробежек?

Ирука оставил это замечание без ответа.

\- Твой возлюбленный.

\- Что? – он застыл, как громом пораженный. Ворон продолжал шагать, не останавливаясь.

\- Людям свойственно мечтать, не так ли? – донеслось до Ируки.

\- Вот придурок! – пришлось снова перейти на бег, чтобы догнать его. – Перестань паясничать!

\- Ты видишь меня насквозь, - пробормотал тот.

\- Я не гей.

Ворон хмыкнул. Ирука почувствовал, что краснеет, и почел за лучшее перейти в атаку.

\- А ты?

\- Не люблю вешать ярлыки, - отозвался Ворон спокойно, словно речь шла о погоде.

\- Ты не ответил!

\- А ты стал бы относиться ко мне иначе?

\- Конечно, нет, - он вспыхнул еще сильнее.

\- В любом случае, не страшно, даже если так, - небрежно заметил Ворон.

\- Я не говорил этого!

\- Мм…

\- Не говорил!

\- Я расслышал.

\- Мне перестанут давать роли натуралов в мелодрамах, - подчеркнул Ирука. – Геям тяжело пробиться сквозь стереотипы на кастингах.

\- Жестокая индустрия.

\- Да мать твою! – Ирука стиснул кулаки. – Прекрати меня осуждать!

Ворон остановился и взял его за запястье, удерживая на месте.

\- Я не осуждаю тебя, - мягко сказал он. – Ты сам себя судишь.

\- Полагаю, я бы знал, что мне нравятся мужчины, - он запнулся, не отрывая взгляда от Ворона. Тот пожал плечами.

\- Все меняется. Люди меняются. Обстоятельства…

\- Меняются, - закончил Ирука, чувствуя себя сбитым с толку. Был ли он слишком строг с самим собой? Мог ли обманывать себя, принося возможные чувства в жертву карьере?

\- Хватит нервничать, - Ворон улыбнулся, на этот раз по-настоящему, и сердце Ируки заколотилось в груди. – Мы просто собираемся выпить кофе.

\- Просто кофе, - прошептал он, подозревая, что лжет, но пока не понимая, кому именно – Ворону или себе.

 

***

 

Во время сьемок Ируке удалось овладеть собой – очевидно, потому, что он взял кофе на вынос и ушел так быстро, как только смог. Ему хотелось обдумать утренние события, но он решил отложить размышления на потом. Площадка явно была не подходящим для этого местом.

Судя по реакции остальных, его решение оказалось верным.

\- Рад, что те таблетки помогли, - Генма протянул ему полотенце, как только Цунаде крикнула «Снято!»

\- Они мне не понадобились, - Ирука вытер лицо и скривился, случайно испачкав ткань гримом. – Я вырубился сам.

\- Главное, что заснул. Не надо мне это совать, - Генма закатил глаза, когда Ирука протянул полотенце обратно. – Не хочу измазать костюм. Отдай кому-нибудь из команды, и пошли обедать.

\- Дай мне хоть умыться и переодеться для начала. Цунаде сказала, что я свободен следующие два дня; они будут снимать сцены с Куренай. - Ирука подозревал, что Цунаде просто хотела дать ему время собраться с мыслями, и был благодарен, учитывая, что излишней тактичностью она обычно не страдала.

\- Замечательно. Встретимся снаружи через десять минут.

 

На обед Генма предпочитал есть японские блюда. Ирука прихлебывал свой мисо суп, размышляя, должен ли посвятить выходные делам, как ответственный человек, или стоит позволить себе расслабиться. Он определенно нуждался в отдыхе.

\- Я потолковал с охраной, - сообщил Генма, аккуратно отделяя косточки от жареной рыбы. – Они проследят, чтобы вчерашнее не повторилось.

Это означало, что неожиданных встреч с Вороном в трейлере больше не будет. Ирука постарался не обращать внимания на собственное разочарование.

\- Спасибо тебе.

\- Как я уже говорил, меня беспокоят слухи, что Призрак где-то здесь, - он ткнул пальцем в маринованные овощи на тарелке Ируки. – Ты будешь это есть?

\- Буду, - отрезал тот. – Закажи себе еще, жадина.

\- Из чужой тарелки всегда вкуснее, - ухмыльнулся Генма. Ирука улыбнулся в ответ, но мысли его были далеко. Он никак не мог выбросить из головы свой утренний разговор с Вороном. – Мне тут кое-что пришло на ум, - медленно произнес он, не зная, как лучше начать. Генма мог быть весьма рассудительным, когда речь шла о серьезных вещах. – Если выяснится, что актер, играющий роли натуралов, на самом деле гей, это сильно повредит его карьере?

\- В нашей индустрии? – Генма пожал плечами. – Никому и дела нет, пока это не влияет на размер выручки. Но даже сейчас лучше не выносить такое на публику.

\- Потому что это ставит под угрозу ту самую выручку, - Ирука вздохнул. – Да, примерно так я и думал.

\- Полагаю, у тех, кто работает на телевидении, ситуация чуть получше. Но, так или иначе, наша сфера все равно в группе риска, – Генма приподнял бровь. – А к чему такие вопросы?

\- Я говорил кое с кем, и он заставил меня задуматься, - Ирука погонял по тарелке свою темпуру. - Меня поразила собственная реакция. Я думал, что это имеет большое значение... Неприятно было осознавать свою ограниченность.

\- Вся наша индустрия такова.

\- Знаю, и я тоже так считал, - вздохнул Ирука. – Но потом мне пришло в голову: а что, если бы это оказался я? Если бы я был геем, но хотел получать роли натуралов, которые оплачиваются лучше?

\- И что?

\- Надеюсь, у меня нашлись бы силы не жить во лжи. Но я не уверен.

\- Непривычно слышать от тебя философские рассуждения, - заметил Генма. – Что-то случилось?

Ирука чуть помедлил.

\- Возможно. Во всяком случае, я начал принимать в расчет вещи, до которых раньше мне и дела не было.

\- Это из-за Призрака?

\- В какой-то мере, да, - Ирука отложил палочки в сторону. – Но не только.

\- Тебя что-то тревожит, так?

\- Временами, - кивнул он. – Вчера, например, я пару раз ощутил беспокойство, как будто что-то было не так.

\- У тебя первоклассная интуиция, - Генма подался вперед. – Не пренебрегай ей.

Ируку тронуло беспокойство в его голосе.

\- Бенто и мощные глубинные инстинкты, - он ухмыльнулся и покачал головой, стараясь разрядить обстановку. – Еда была замечательной, Генма.

\- Эй, не я это начал!

\- Спасибо тебе, правда, - серьезно сказал Ирука, и его ухмылка смягчилась, превратившись в улыбку. – Это был чудесный обед. К тому же, мы с тобой уже давненько не болтали.

\- Ты – наша золотая жила, детка, - фыркнул тот, и Ирука расхохотался. – Не забывай об этом.

«Пляж, определенно, - решил он. – К черту дела, пора немного пожить для себя».

 

***

 

Расплатившись с таксистом, Ирука уже направлялся к дому, когда услышал совсем рядом:

\- Привет!

Он остановился и склонил голову в знак поражения, хотя какая-то его часть прыгала от счастья при виде Ворона.

\- Какого дьявола ты тут делаешь?

\- Мм, я гулял неподалеку…

\- Черта с два ты гулял, гребаный маньяк, - он проcкочил мимо Ворона, прислонившегося к забору с рюкзаком через плечо и маленькой оранжевой книжицей в руках. Ирука признал в ней одно из творений Джирайи. – И не читай порнуху возле моего дома!

\- Это эротика, - не дожидаясь приглашения, Ворон двинулся следом.

\- Нет, порнуха. Я точно знаю, я вынужден это играть, - он захлопнул калитку и пошел вперед. Присутствие Ворона, лениво шагающего позади, его смущало.

\- И весьма занятная, должен заметить, - тот проскользнул внутрь, прежде чем Ирука смог захлопнуть дверь перед его носом. – Впрочем, едва ли рейтинг «семнадцать плюс» можно назвать откровенным порно. О, какая милая арка!

\- Помолчи хотя бы, раз уж пролез сюда за мной.

\- Кстати, если ты вдруг решишь предложить мне экскурсию, я бы хотел начать со спальни.

\- Я собираюсь на пляж, - сердито сообщил ему Ирука. – Ты идешь?

Ворон просиял.

\- Я уж думал, ты не спросишь!

 

***

 

По дороге к побережью Ирука все еще чувствовал напряжение от близости сидящего рядом Ворона. Тот сперва предложил почитать вслух, чтобы «развлечься», но после категоричного отказа молча зарылся носом в свою «Ича-Ичу», непристойно хихикая время от времени.

Ирука воспользовался паузой, чтобы поразмышлять. В подобные авантюры он не пускался уже много лет, с тех самых пор, как был никому не известным актеришкой.

У тебя первоклассная интуиция. Доверься ей.

Да уж, Генме легко говорить. В том, что инстинкты важнее рассудка, Ирука уверен не был, что хотя только что самолично доказал обратное. Он покосился на Ворона, сгорбившегося на сиденье и весьма довольного, что его везет неизвестно куда почти незнакомый человек.

Сознавать, что не он один тут рискует, было странно. Ирука всегда полагался только на себя, этому его научил актерский бизнес. Хотя они с Вороном встретились совсем недавно, тот ему очевидно доверял, и это не могло не удивлять. Он не производил впечатление слишком доверчивого парня.

\- Я прямо слышу, как ты думаешь, - заметил Ворон, не отрывая взгляда от книги. – И это мешает мне читать.

\- Почему ты поехал со мной? – нахмурился Ирука.

\- Я же уже сказал. Я влюблен в тебя.

\- Хватит молоть чушь. Ты едва меня знаешь.

Ворон слегка усмехнулся, захлопнул книгу и откинулся назад, устраиваясь поудобнее.

\- Ирука Умино, хорошо известный и высокооплачиваемый актер. День рождения двадцать шестого мая, возраст на данный момент как раз двадцать шесть лет, знак Зодиака Близнецы, нулевая группа крови, рост пять футов десять дюймов, вес сто сорок шесть фунтов, телосложение атлетическое. Имеешь навыки боевых искусств, привык собирать волосы в забавный высокий хвост, но недавно отпустил их подлиннее и теперь связываешь на затылке. Очень сексуально, кстати. Любишь домашний рамен, особенно классический со свининой, ненавидишь смешивать с чем-нибудь рис, и в юности имел репутацию знатного шутника. У тебя нет семьи или любимого человека, – что я готов исправить, – и в целом твою жизнь можно назвать спокойной, полностью посвященной работе. Ты активно занимаешься благотворительностью, уделяя особенное внимание проблемной молодежи. Да, а еще врешь о том, как заполучил шрам на носу. Я читал как минимум семь разных версий. Мне больше всего нравится та, в которой ты сунулся слишком близко к лопасти самолета, когда тебе было восемь.

\- Такой багаж знаний не убедит меня, что ты не сталкер и не папарацци, - заметил Ирука. Почему же это его не пугало? По всем правилам, он уже должен был мчаться в ближайший участок, чтобы заявить на Ворона.

\- У меня фотографическая память, - тот постучал пальцем себе по виску.

Ирука вздохнул.

\- Но почему именно я?

\- Кто знает? – Ворон прищурился, расплываясь в улыбке. – Божественный промысел?

\- Никакое божество мира не связало бы меня с тобой, - пробормотал Ирука.

\- Что ж, так даже лучше, - удовлетворенно заявил тот, распахивая видимый глаз. – Наша любовь сильнее богов и всего мироздания.

\- Ты псих.

\- Ты не устаешь это повторять. Кстати, сверни налево, если хочешь увидеть пляж, столь уединенный, что я могу отсосать тебе там в честь Дня Независимости.

\- Держи свои фантазии при себе, пожалуйста. И в этой части Калифорнии не может быть никакого уединенного пляжа.

\- Я и не говорил, что это прямо здесь. Ты не попадешь туда, пока не свернешь налево.

Ирука со вздохом подчинился. Он узнал маршрут, о котором говорил Ворон, хотя не был здесь уже несколько лет – не считая проездов по автостраде вдоль Тихоокеанского побережья.

\- В твоих планах добраться до самого Биг-Сура?

\- Ммм. А ты к этому готов?

Ирука с досадой вынужден был признать, что идея ему нравится.

 

***

 

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я съехал с края обрыва, - еще раз повторил он.

\- Говорю тебе, там есть дорога.

\- Я сейчас выйду и посмотрю…

\- Просто доверься мне, - невозмутимо сказал Ворон, и Ирука уставился на него во все глаза.

\- Да я даже не знаю, как тебя зовут! И я должен тебе довериться?

\- Ага, - мягко подтвердил тот. А потом улыбнулся ласково и ободряюще.

Рассудок вопил, что верить Ворону – последнее, что стоит делать. И все же…

\- Мать твою, - пробормотал Ирука, отпуская педаль тормоза и стараясь не думать, как рухнет со скалы высотой двести футов. Несомненно, его ждет мучительная смерть. – Что я творю?

Джип нырнул вниз, и он уже успел запаниковать, прежде чем увидел две заросшие травой колеи, больше похожие на тропинку, чем на дорогу. Эта тропа цеплялась за край утеса и уходила вниз в крутом пике. Ирука осторожно повел машину вперед, с удивлением обнаружив маленькую полянку из травы и песка, с углублением для костра в самой середине. Остановив джип, Ирука вместе с Вороном выбрался наружу.

\- Меня все еще трясет, - признался он, привалившись к боку машины.

\- Я сам чуть не намочил штаны, когда проехал здесь впервые, - весело отозвался тот. – Иди за мной.

Ирука прошел по узкой песчаной тропке, петляющей среди высоких валунов. Дойдя до конца, Ворон обернулся к нему, ослепительно улыбаясь.

\- Сюда, - позвал он.

Ирука подошел ближе и чуть не задохнулся.

Прямо перед ним лежала каменная чаша, с трех сторон обрамленная отвесными скалами. С четвертой стороны, в сотне футов от берега, ее укрывала огромная груда камней и обломков горной породы; океан разбивался о них, рассыпая в воздухе тучи брызг. Внутри чаши был маленький пляж, совершенно невидимый для всех, кто находился снаружи. На берег с оглушительным ревом накатывал прибой, дикий, неистовый и бесконечно прекрасный.

\- Это просто невероятно, - сказал Ирука, почувствовав на себе взгляд Ворона. – Кажется, что мы одни на целой земле.

\- Я знал, что тебе понравится, - тот преодолел оставшиеся шаги, спускаясь к пляжу, и бросил рюкзак на землю. – Благодаря вон тем высоким камням здесь можно купаться, главное – не уплывать за пределы бухты. Там слишком сильные волны, утонуть или разбиться о скалы легче легкого.

\- Я не хочу плавать прямо сейчас. Лучше просто побродить и осмотреться, - Ирука прошелся по девственно-чистому песку и повернулся к Ворону, улыбаясь. – Тут просто восхитительно. Спасибо тебе.

Ворон кашлянул, потирая затылок.

\- Лучше не смотри на меня так.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что я захочу тебя поцеловать.

\- Ох, - Ирука задохнулся, чувствуя, как полыхают щеки. – Вот оно что.

Ворон покачал головой.

\- Ты довольно недогадлив для того, кто всю жизнь наблюдает за людьми и умеет читать язык тела.

\- Я знаю, просто, - он опустил взгляд, – не могу понять. В смысле, я бы понял, будь это потому, что я актер, но тут… мне кажется, все иначе.

\- Чего именно ты не понимаешь?

Ирука пожал плечами, чувствуя себя беспомощным и смущенным.

\- Во мне ведь нет ничего особенного.

\- Ты недооцениваешь себя, - Ворон шагнул к нему навстречу. – Слишком недооцениваешь, – он осторожно взял Ируку за подбородок и чуть приподнял, встречаясь с ним глазами.

Ирука смотрел на него, чувствуя, как пересохло во рту. Стоя так близко, он мог разглядеть едва заметные морщинки у Ворона на лбу, золотистые блики в глубоком темном взгляде, длинные светлые ресницы, легкую шероховатость щетины, отпечаток от повязки на коже, чуть обветренные губы. Ворон облизнул их невыносимо искушающим движением языка, и Ирука сглотнул, попытавшись сказать что-то, – взмолиться или запротестовать, - когда эти губы накрыли его собственные.

У Ворона был вкус кофе и мяты, приправленный морской солью прибрежных волн. Он обнял Ируку, и от ощущения его крепкого, сильного тела по спине у того пробежала дрожь. Он прильнул теснее, чувствуя, как Ворон зарывается пальцами в его волосы, а потом стискивает ягодицы, заставляя прижаться ноющим членом к своему, такому же твердому.

Кровь стучала у Ируки в ушах, заглушая рев прибоя, мешая слышать что-то, кроме шума крови в венах и собственных задыхающихся, отчаянных стонов.

\- Я кое-что обещал тебе, - хрипло сказал Ворон. – Хочешь, чтобы я сдержал слово?

\- Обещал? – хоть убей, он не мог припомнить никаких обещаний.

Тот молча опустился на колени. Ирука наблюдал, затаив дыхание, как он расстегивает молнию на его джинсах и разводит складки ткани шире, давая себе лучший доступ.

\- Мм, какие плавки, - заметил Ворон, сверкнув улыбкой. – Смотрятся мило.

Ирука чуть подался бедрами вперед, не в силах отвести от него глаз. Ворон улыбнулся шире, не разрывая зрительного контакта, приспустил белье, вытащил наружу член и смерил его оценивающим взглядом.

\- Очень мило.

\- Ворон, - выдохнул Ирука, убирая с повязки непослушную прядь, и содрогнулся всем телом, когда его коснулось горячее дыхание. – Такой красивый…

\- В лести нет нужды, я и так сделаю тебе минет, - сказал тот с лукавым видом. – Можешь не сдерживаться, – и взял член в рот.

Ирука задохнулся и обхватил его голову ладонями, с трудом останавливая себя, чтобы не толкаться сильнее в горячую влажную тесноту. Ворон хмыкнул и, сжав обеими руками его ягодицы, притянул ближе, пропуская член глубже в горло. Прошипев что-то, Ирука начал двигаться, воспользовавшись щедрым предложением. Он скользнул еще дальше, а потом отстранился на мгновение, наслаждаясь тем, как усердно Ворон посасывает его плоть, как потрясающе ласкает своим талантливым языком. Борясь с желанием закрыть глаза и полностью отдаться ощущениям, Ирука смотрел на его лицо, впитывая обжигающую страсть во взгляде, на блестящие губы вокруг своего члена, на влагу, собравшуюся в уголке рта и попавшую на подбородок.

\- Да, вот так, - прошептал он, едва слышно в грохоте рокочущего прибоя. Ворон усмехнулся, и Ирука улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя, как ветер остужает вспотевшую кожу, заставляя еще сильнее ощутить жар губ, а запах секса сплетается с запахом моря, смешивая их воедино.

Ирука хотел бы остаться так навечно – погруженным в горло Ворона, в темноту взгляда, вбирающего каждую черточку его удовольствия, - но оргазм уже грозил вот-вот накрыть его с головой.

\- Я почти, - предупредил он. Ворон отстранился, выпуская член изо рта и заставляя Ируку вздрогнуть от холода.

\- Трахни меня, - сказал он.

\- Хорошо, – у Ируки перехватило дыхание. – Как насчет резинок?

\- Они здесь, - Ворон порылся в своем рюкзаке, вытаскивая упаковку и одеяло. Пока он расстилал его на песке, Ирука сбросил остатки одежды и натянул презерватив.

\- Разденься, - потребовал он. – Я хочу тебя видеть.

Когда Ворон снял брюки и белье, Ирука с удовлетворением отметил его полностью вставший член, к которому даже не успел прикоснуться. Притянув любовника ближе, он снова завладел его губами.

Когда тот опустился на четвереньки перед ним, острое возбуждение чуть отступило, но Ирука по-прежнему оставался твердым до боли, жаждущим оказаться в горячей глубине. Он медленно проник внутрь, чувствуя, как напрягся под ним Ворон.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он.

Тот коротко кивнул и подался назад; Ирука проглотил ругательство и вошел на всю длину.

Несмотря на сводящее с ума желание, он задал медленный и дразнящий темп, заставляя Ворона нетерпеливо податься навстречу. Ирука остановил его – он хотел сделать их секс незабываемым и не собирался потакать указкам снизу. Удерживая бедра Ворона на месте, он проник еще глубже, до самого основания, и почувствовал, как тот содрогается всем телом.

\- Бинго, - прошептал Ирука с улыбкой, стараясь задеть нужную точку внутри снова.

Спустя несколько мгновений Ворон уже задыхался под ним, бормоча проклятия, но Ируке было мало. Он отстранился, вытаскивая член.

\- Что за черт? – возмутился тот.

\- Перевернись на спину, – Ворон выглядел восхитительно, когда делал ему минет. Теперь Ирука жаждал узнать, как он будет смотреться, лежа под ним. – Я хочу видеть твое лицо.

\- Да, ты определенно романтик, - он покачал головой и засмеялся, переворачиваясь. – Так лучше?

Ирука кивнул, сворачивая свою одежду в тугой рулон.

\- Приподнимись.

Тот покорно приподнял бедра, и Ирука подложил свернутые вещи ему под поясницу, а потом откинулся назад, оценивая нужный угол.

\- Отлично.

Ворон обхватил его член, крепко сжимая теплой ладонью, и снова направил себе между ягодиц.

\- На этот раз не останавливайся.

\- Какой требовательный, - он осторожно скользнул внутрь, несколько раз двинув бедрами, пока Ворон не напрягся снова. – Нашел, – пробормотал Ирука и начал двигаться, стараясь попадать точно в цель. Он смотрел, как удивление, потрясение и наслаждение сменяют друг друга на лице Ворона, и чувствовал, что ему самому не хватает воздуха. Когда тот потянулся вниз, к паху, Ирука отбросил его руку в сторону и заменил ее своей. Член в кулаке был твердым и горячим, скользким от смазки, и он водил по нему вверх-вниз в такт толчкам, выжидая. Спустя считанные мгновения Ворон запрокинул голову, тяжело дыша.

\- Твою мать, - простонал он. – Ирука…

\- Ты близко? – спросил он, и Ворон согласно кивнул. Ирука сжал его сильнее, ускоряя ритм. - Я хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь. Кончаешь для меня, Ворон.

\- Ублюдок, - пробормотал тот с мрачным смешком. – Черт! – выгнувшись, он еще раз толкнулся навстречу и содрогнулся в оргазме. Ирука смотрел, затаив дыхание, как семя изливается ему в руку, как дергается член, влажный и обжигающе-горячий. Мышцы вокруг него тесно сжались, и Ирука, выругавшись, сокрушительно кончил, вжимаясь так глубоко, как только мог.

Он едва успел отстраниться, чтобы не упасть Ворону на спину, когда руки отказались его держать.

Тот тихо рассмеялся и обнял Ируку.

\- Актер из тебя просто ужасный. Я никогда не видел такого выражения лица, когда смотрел твои фильмы.

Ирука со стоном прикрыл глаза, утыкаясь в сгиб его шеи.

\- Это потому, что я никогда не трахал тебя на экране.

\- Мне еще не приходилось думать о карьере порнозвезды, - протянул Ворон. – Платят хорошо?

\- Платят дерьмово. Просто я имею нужные связи, - ответил Ирука, глубоко вдыхая аромат его кожи. Ему нравилось, как пахнет Ворон после секса – свежим потом, спермой и лосьоном для бритья.

\- Ты что, обнюхиваешь меня?

\- Мм... ага. Ты отлично пахнешь.

\- Сумасшедший, - нежно сказал тот и взьерошил ему волосы. – Давай, поднимайся.

\- Я хочу спать, - запротестовал Ирука.

\- Скоро прилив.

\- Чертов океан, - проворчал он, с тяжелым вздохом откатываясь в сторону. Ворон поднялся одним плавным движением и слегка подтолкнул его ногой в бок.

\- Пошли. Я не потащу тебя к нашей стоянке.

\- Стоянке?

\- Солнце уже садится.

Ирука распахнул глаза, чтобы посмотреть на океан.

\- Ух ты! Какая красотища!

Ворон расхохотался.

\- Я смотрю, ты совершенно бесполезен после секса, да? – он наклонился, чтобы собрать разбросанные вещи, но тут же застонал, схватившись за поясницу.

\- Болит? – спросил Ирука, приподнимаясь.

Ворон выпрямился, потянулся всем телом и бросил на него уничижительный взгляд.

\- Не будь таким самодовольным, жеребец.

Засмеявшись, Ирука вскочил и тоже потянулся, наслаждаясь свободой разгуливать нагишом вдали от любопытных глаз.

\- Уже холодает.

\- Это вечерний бриз. Давай, надо еще собрать вещи. Если отнесешь их в машину, я обещаю собрать веток для костра.

\- По рукам, - согласился он, кидая Ворону его штаны. – Думаю, это тебе еще пригодится.

\- Благодарю.

Натянув джинсы, они принялись за дело. Работа помогла Ируке прогнать послеоргазменную истому, и он успел расчистить место для костра, когда Ворон вернулся с первой порцией дров. Потом они еще несколько раз сходили на пляж, пока не набрали порядочную охапку, и Ирука разжег огонь, а Ворон притащил бревно откуда-то с края полянки и пристроил его рядом.

Спустя несколько минут они уже сидели, уплетая сэндвичи, купленные Вороном на заправке, и по очереди отхлебывали вино из бутылки – стаканов у них не оказалось. Ирука укутал их обоих пледом и принялся любоваться на изумительной красоты закат.

\- Замерз?

\- Немного, - он вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Ворон обхватил его за плечи, но тут же расслабился в теплом объятии. – Тебе удобно будет есть одной рукой?

\- Ага.

\- Ты получишь несварение, если будешь так заглатывать еду.

\- В пустыне мы привыкли есть второпях… - начал тот, но умолк на полуслове.

\- Я не прочь послушать еще, - мягко сказал Ирука, но Ворон покачал головой.

\- Не сейчас, - он притянул его ближе, окидывая плотоядным взглядом. - Так что, когда будет моя очередь?

\- Я и не знал, что у нас был договор «Услуга за услугу».

\- Значит, вот это мне не светит? – горестно вопросил Ворон, скользнув по его голой спине и ныряя за пояс джинсов.

\- Мне еще предстоит вести машину, а ноющая задница будет меня отвлекать, - нравоучительно сказал Ирука. – Позже. Когда мы будем дома, – он потерся носом об ухо Ворона. – Кстати говоря, нам лучше поспешить, чтобы успеть найти место для ночлега.

\- Давай останемся тут.

\- У нас только один плед, а ночи на побережье холодные.

\- А у тебя отличный джип с откидными сиденьями, верно? – он довольно вздохнул и запрокинул голову, давая Ируке лучший доступ. – К тому же, через люк на крыше мы сможем видеть звезды.

\- И кто из нас тут романтик? Если ты думаешь, что спать на заднем сиденье приятно, тот ты просто псих.

\- Ах, ты все время так меня зовешь. Однажды я могу и поверить в это.

\- Ну хорошо, - вздохнул Ирука. – Только не жалуйся мне утром на твердые мышцы.

\- Готов поспорить, тебе может прийтись по вкусу кое-что твердое, - промурлыкал Ворон.

И Ирука не смог с ним не согласиться.

 

***

 

Они остановились в ближайшем городке, таком маленьком, что там был только один бульвар, и зашли позавтракать в придорожную забегаловку.

Ирука не мог перестать пялиться на Ворона, хоть и понимал, что ведет себя по-идиотски. Он был уверен, что влюбился по уши.

Это было глупо, и безрассудно, и опасно – увлечься кем-то, о ком он не знал ровным счетом ничего, – но что-то в Вороне заставляло его чувствовать себя по-настоящему живым, так, как он не чувствовал себя уже очень, очень давно. Ворон был одновременно и ослепительным, и непринужденным, и самым настоящим засранцем; он выгодно отличался от всех знакомых Ируки во всем, что делало человека значимым и важным.

Они не спеша возвращались обратно в Лос-Анджелес. Ворон ссутулился на сиденье, читая Ича-Ичу и время от времени поглаживая Ируку по бедру, а тот до боли вцепился в руль, дрожа от нестерпимого желания. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не наброситься на Ворона, свернув в какое-нибудь тихое местечко, мелькавшее за окном, но мужественно проезжал мимо.

К середине дня они свернули на дорожку, ведущую к дому Ируки.

\- Ты зайдешь? – спросил он.

Тот потянулся всем телом.

\- Ну, раз ты так просишь…

\- Вот же задница.

\- Ты просишь или предлагаешь?

\- Просто комментирую, - фыркнул Ирука, выходя из машины. – Пойдем. У меня в холодильнике есть пиво, и, если хочешь, можем посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм.

\- Только если он снят по «Ича-Иче» с тобой в главной роли, - протянул Ворон соблазнительно, выбираясь следом.

\- Ну и прекрасно, - Ирука направился по мощеной дорожке к дому. – Если ты не хочешь идти на компромисс… - он замер, не договорив, с колотящимся сердцем глядя на входную дверь.

\- Вот черт! – Ворон кинулся вперед, но тоже остановился. – Звони Генме. Скажи ему, чтобы пришел, и побыстрее.

\- Это же мы на снимке, - прошептал Ирука, чувствуя, как кружится голова.

\- Сядь, - Ворон посадил его на траву и заставил наклониться вперед. – Держи голову между колен. Где твой телефон?

\- В заднем кармане, - ответил тот, стараясь не задохнуться. – Я в порядке, не волнуйся. Просто разволновался. Через минуту буду в норме.

На затылок легла рука, надавливая сильнее.

\- Между колен. Можешь задержать дыхание, если так будет легче, - уверенные руки вытащили мобильник у него из кармана, и спустя миг он услышал, как Ворон говорит кому-то:

\- Я у Ируки, давай быстро сюда. Я побуду с ним до твоего прихода, потом мне нужно будет забрать свою аппаратуру.

Что-то в этих словах насторожило его, но увиденное на снимке все никак не хотело укладываться у Ируки в голове: они с Вороном на пробежке, тот держит его за руку, а он сам стоит с ошарашенным выражением лица… Фото пригвоздили к двери ножом, самым зловещим из тех, что когда-либо попадались ему на глаза. Он словно таил в себе скрытую, но до боли ощутимую угрозу.

Ирука отчетливо помнил этот момент. Выходит, кто-то наблюдал за ними и делал снимки. И мог слышать их разговор.

Он разозлился на самого себя. Как можно было быть таким наивным, как можно было решить, что его хоть на минуту оставят в покое, что он, как и все, имеет право на нормальную жизнь, свободную от папарацци?

Ирука сглотнул комок, застрявший в горле.

\- Я в порядке.

\- Не похоже.

Бесстрастный тон подхлестнул его гнев так, как не смогла бы жалость. Он вскинул голову.

\- Вот же сволочь!

Ворон посмотрел на него.

\- Ты знаешь, кто это?

Ирука покачал головой.

\- Генма говорил мне опасаться кого-то по кличке Призрак.

Ворон кивнул.

\- Я изучал материалы по его делу. Если это тот, о ком я думаю, то раньше он служил на флоте, но был уволен, когда его напарник погиб на задании. Мне не удалось найти доказательства, но обстоятельства говорили не в его пользу. Они были настолько мутными, что начальство предпочло прогнать его восвояси, особенно после подозрения, что он торгует военными тайнами. Ну, а после Призрак зажил легкой жизнью, промышляя в основном шантажом. Впрочем, на сегодняшний день, ты его самая крупная добыча.

\- Откуда тебе все это известно?

\- У меня фотографическая память, помнишь?

Ирука показалось, что он уклоняется от ответа.

\- Я про другое. Зачем ты расследовал это дело? Ты знаешь, как зовут Призрака и кто он такой?

\- Этого никто не знает, - покачал головой Ворон, пропустив мимо ушей остальные вопросы.

_Серебряные волосы._

Ирука поднял голову, впиваясь в него взглядом. Ворон знал слишком много. Боже милостивый, возможно ли, что он совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни?

\- Как Призраку удается подобраться так близко к своим жертвам? Генма говорил мне, что он стер в порошок Учиху Итачи.

\- Соблазнил его, - рассеянно сказал Ворон, внимательно оглядываясь вокруг. – Послушай, я хочу спрятать тебя в надежном месте, но нам лучше не трогать вещественное доказательство. Тут есть другой вход?

Соблазнил его.

\- Нет, - Ирука заставил себя говорить спокойно, без паники, которая грозила захлестнуть его с головой. – Мне спокойнее здесь. – Новый паззл со щелчком сложился у него в голове, и он глянул на Ворона, стоящего к нему спиной. – Подожди-ка. Ты знаешь Генму?

\- Мы были соседями по комнате, когда учились в колледже.

_Я знаю кое-кого на сьемочной площадке._

Генма.

\- Почему ты позвонил ему, а не в полицию?

Ворон посмотрел на него, нахмурившись.

\- Ты что, хочешь предать все огласке?

\- Это же преступление, - Ирука начал терять контроль над собой. – Плевать на огласку.

_Мне доводилось работать с Учихой Итачи._

Мать твою. Все сходится. И Генма тоже.

\- Ну, Генма этого не хочет, - заметил Ворон, снова принимаясь обозревать окрестности.

«Боже мой, - подумал Ирука, - Генма знает мой распорядок дня. Может, он заманивает таких, как я, в ловушку, а потом подключается Ворон и выполняет грязную работенку?»

\- Генма может катиться к черту, - отрезал он, протягивая руку. – Отдай мне телефон.

\- Подожди, пока он не придет сюда, - сердито отозвался тот, поворачиваясь. – Когда поговоришь с ним, можешь вызвать копов, если захочешь.

Ирука осторожно поднялся на ноги, пятясь подальше от Ворона.

\- У тебя что, нет своего телефона? Почему ты не пользуешься им?

\- Твой имеет номер Генмы на быстром наборе.

Еще одна дурацкая отговорка. Ирука сделал новый шаг назад.

\- Кто ты на самом деле?

\- Я отвечу на все твои вопросы позже, обещаю.

\- Мне в это не верится, - помотал головой Ирука, продолжая отступать дальше.

Ворон обернулся к нему, и растерянность на его лице сменилась пониманием.

\- Ты мне не доверяешь, - на мгновение Ируке показалось, что в глазах Ворона мелькнула боль, но уязвимость мгновенно сменилась суровым взглядом. – Меня зовут Какаши Хатаке. Я здесь, чтобы охранять тебя.

\- Тогда верни мне мой телефон.

\- Ирука…

\- Телефон, черт тебя побери!

\- Ирука!

\- Ирука, Какаши! Что здесь происходит?

Оба оглянулись – к ним навстречу по дорожке бежал Генма. Ирука выругался, готовый в случае чего пуститься наутек, как вдруг услышал вой сирен.

\- Полиция? - резко бросил он Генме. – Ты вызвал их?

\- Ну да, - тот выглядел явно сконфуженным. – Я подумал, что ты тоже этого хочешь.

Ирука уставился на него с удивлением, и Ворон совсем не нежно отпихнул его в сторону.

\- Этот идиот нам не доверяет.

Лицо Генмы исказилось от обиды.

\- Ирука?

Как бы ни старался, Ирука не мог выдавить ни слова. В голове царила пустота, в горле пересохло, и все тело начал бить озноб.

Когда патрульная машина вьехала во двор, остановившись у крыльца, Генма кинул на него еще один сконфуженный взгляд, кивнул Ворону и повернулся, чтобы поприветствовать полицейских. Ирука почувствовал, как его дернули в сторону, силой усадив на землю. Ворон присел рядом с ним, и вид у него был крайне рассерженный.

\- Опусти голову между колен и держи так, - жестко сказал он. – У тебя шок.

\- Я не понимаю, - прошептал Ирука, опуская голову. – Кто ты такой?

\- Позже.

Время то тянулось, как резина, то неслось вперед стремительными рывками. Минуты текли незаметно, а потом застывали, вызывая у Ируки желание заорать во все горло. Один из офицеров о чем-то спросил его, но ему было так тяжело сосредоточиться и ответить, что Генма взял того на себя.

Внутри Ируки боролись вина и страх; он старался поймать взгляд Ворона, но тот явно его избегал. Он больше не выглядел сердитым, просто отстраненным, по-профессиональному собранным и далеким, как луна в небе.

Сердце Ируки болезненно заныло. Он все испортил. Он крупно облажался.

 

В конце концов он обнаружил, что сидит на кушетке с пледом на плечах и кружкой горячего кофе в руках.

\- Я вызвал доктора Якуши, - Генма сел на корточки рядом с ним. – Он сейчас придет, чтобы осмотреть тебя еще раз.

\- Я в порядке, - машинально сказал Ирука.

\- Ничего подобного. Какаши сказал, что ты еще не пришел в себя, именно поэтому тебя все еще колотит.

Колотит? Он не осознавал, что дрожит, и только теперь почувствовал, как зубы клацают друг о друга. Ирука попытался стиснуть челюсти, но дрожь никак не хотела прекращаться.

\- Какаши? – умудрился выдавить он.

\- Ага. Слушай, мне правда жаль, что все так вышло, - Генма выглядел очень несчастным. – Я подумал, будет лучше, если ты не узнаешь про телохранителя. Какаши хорошо разбирается в таких вещах.

«Очень хорошо», - подумал Ирука, отчаянно стараясь прогнать воспоминания о теле Ворона… нет, о теле Какаши.

\- Кто он такой?

\- Какаши Хатаке, владелец «Глобал Секьюрити Консультантс». Он почти не занимается делами лично, но согласился присмотреть за тобой по моей просьбе. Мы делили комнату, когда учились в колледже, - Генма поскреб затылок. – Точнее, в военной академии. Я оставил эту сферу – она была не для меня – но Какаши преодолел весь путь до самой вершины и только потом ушел в отставку.

Что-то не складывалось.

\- Он слишком молод.

\- Ну, в его профессии долгожителей обычно немного, - сказал Генма, еще сильнее понижая голос. – Он дважды принимал участие в специальных миссиях – расследовал провалившиеся секретные операции. Как ни больно мне это признавать, но он настоящий гений. Он лучший.

Ирука попытался отхлебнуть кофе, чтобы дать себе время подумать, но сдался, когда тот выплеснулся из кружки. Он услышал, как открылась входная дверь.

\- Проходите сюда, доктор, - позвал Генма.

\- Напряженные деньки у вас выдались, да, мистер Умино? – заметил врач, опускаясь на колени перед кушеткой. Ирука не мог разглядеть его глаз за стеклами очков, но голос Якуши звучал удивленно.

\- Он то приходит в себя, то опять впадает в ступор, - сказал Генма, отходя в сторону. – И у него просто ледяная кожа.

\- Обычные симптомы шока. Сейчас я осмотрю вас, и, если все остальное в порядке, выпишу порцию мягких успокоительных.

Ирука послушно последовал указаниям врача, который спустя несколько минут сделал ему укол.

\- Вам лучше проследить, чтобы он лег в постель, прежде чем лекарство подействует, - сказал Якуши Генме, убирая свое снаряжение в сумку.

\- Конечно. Пойдем, Ирука, - тот забрал кружку у него из рук и поставил ее на стол. – Давай я тебе помогу.

С его помощью Ирука разделся и лег в постель, чувствуя, как тяжелеют веки.

\- Ты останешься здесь?

\- Какаши останется. Мне надо уладить кое-какие дела в полицейском участке.

Ирука вздохнул, закрывая глаза. Дверь в спальню приоткрылась.

\- Врач сказал, что забыл дать ему это, - при звуках голоса Какаши по спине Ируки пробежала дрожь.

\- Я положу их на столик, - он услышал легкий стук, когда пузырек поставили на прикроватную тумбочку, а потом голос Генмы, звучащий будто издалека, – Доктор сказал, он может проспать до утра…

Дверь закрылась с мягким щелчком, и Ирука погрузился в забытье.

 

***

 

Утром он проснулся с ясной головой.

Но его отношения с Какаши и Генмой ясностью по-прежнему не отличались.

Обдумав все, как следует, Ирука пришел в еще большую ярость и незамедлительно высказал все Генме:

\- Такое чувство, что я под домашним арестом. Мне нельзя работать, нельзя выходить из дома, и вдобавок ко всему прочему оказывается, что мой собственный менеджер врал мне прямо в глаза.

\- Тогда это казалось наилучшим вариантом, - сердито повторил Генма. – И тебя сперва тоже все устраивало!

\- Да, потому что ты обстряпал эту ложь так, что она меня устроила, – Ирука вернул ему свирепый взгляд. – Как я теперь вообще могу тебе верить?

\- Если ты не можешь отличить ложь для твоего же блага от лжи во вред, то ты просто идиот, - сказал Какаши скучающим и презрительным тоном. Он устроился за столом в кабинете Ируки, усеяв его мониторами; казалось, камеры установлены повсюду в доме, если судить по количеству объектов наблюдения, отраженных на экранах.

\- Да пошел ты, - отрезал Ирука, даже не глянув в его сторону. Этот гад просто воспользовался подвернувшейся возможностью и переспал с ним. – Я не с тобой разговариваю. Для меня ты просто наемный персонал.

\- Ты ранишь меня в самое сердце, - пробормотал тот.

\- Что я тебе говорил, Ирука? – настойчиво спросил Генма. – Разве я не просил тебя прислушиваться к своему чутью? Почему ты так себе не доверяешь? Если бы мы и вправду представляли для тебя опасность, думаешь, ты не сумел бы догадаться раньше?

\- Это просто бред, - он скрестил руки на груди. – Без разницы, врет человек во благо или для того, чтобы получить какую-то выгоду. Он все равно остается обманщиком.

\- Ну и что ты собираешься делать? – вскинул ладони Генма.

\- Мне надо бы уволить тебя, засранца, - пробормотал Ирука. – Тебя и этого ублюдка, которого ты нанял шпионить за мной.

\- Ты будешь дураком, если избавишься от любого из нас, - заметил Какаши.

\- Заткнись! – огрызнулся он. – Ты тут просто ассистент, помнишь? – Какаши пренебрежительно фыркнул в ответ. Ирука его проигнорировал.

\- Послушай, мне жаль, что пришлось тебе солгать, - сказал Генма, потирая лоб. – Ты прав, это действительно было глупо. Я просчитался и совершил ошибку.

\- Еть что-то еще, что ты скрываешь от меня? – Генма замялся, и у Ируки упало сердце. Он услышал, как застонал Какаши, и повторил, - Ну, так что?

\- На обороте фотографии было сообщение, - со вздохом признался Генма. – Призрак хочет встретиться с тобой, чтобы обсудить детали. Если ты откажешься, он опубликует новые фото.

\- Полагаю, там указано время?

\- Завтра, в три часа дня.

\- Ты идиот, Генма, - хмыкнул Какаши. – Не надо было ему говорить. Впрочем, ты никогда и не отличался особым умом.

\- Три? – Ирука напряженно думал. – У него же есть образцы других фото, которые он угрожает обнародовать, так? Одного, который был пришпилен к двери ножом, недостаточно для таких заявлений.

\- Он установил в джипе камеру, - без обиняков сказал Какаши. – Я нашел снимки.

\- О, Господи, - Ирука зарылся лицом в ладони. Джип, в котором они часы напролет обменивались двусмысленностями, лаская друг друга. Ночь, когда они уснули вдвоем. Первый раз, когда Ирука сделал кому-то минет. – Гребаные святые небеса.

\- Ага, - извиняющимся тоном отозвался Генма. – Но больше никаких секретов нет, Ирука, клянусь тебе.

\- Так что мне делать? – простонал он.

\- Если ты откажешься сотрудничать с нами, чтобы поймать его, твоя карьера окончена, - без обиняков заявил Какаши. – Вопрос только в том, придет ли ей конец из-за шантажа Призрака или из-за реакции общественности на эти фото. Мой тебе совет – скажи ему, пусть публикует снимки и катится к черту.

\- Проклятье! – он вскочил, откинув кресло с такой силой, что оно заскользило по полу, едва не перевернувшись вверх тормашками. – Ты вообще-то говоришь о моей карьере! Я люблю свою профессию и надрывался изо всех сил, чтобы стать тем, кто я есть сейчас! Чтобы исполнить свою долбаную мечту! – Ирука почувствовал, как слезы подступают к глазам, но он предпочел бы провалиться сквозь землю, чем показать слабость перед лицом безразличия Какаши. – Просто… это просто… да иди ты к черту!

\- Что для тебя важнее? – холодно поинтересовался тот. – Твоя карьера или твоя гордость?

Ирука кинул на него яростный взгляд; на этот раз он не сумел удержать слез, но решил не обращать на них внимания.

\- Если верить тебе, на моей карьере можно ставить крест!

\- Хм, - Какаши вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, наконец-то встречаясь глазами с Ирукой. – Так оно и есть. Вот только запомнят ли тебя геем, игравшим роли натуралов и пропавшим с экранов, как только его тайну раскрыли? Или человеком, готовым отстаивать свои убеждения, даже если все, достигнутое им, будет разрушено?

Ирука уставился на него, прерывисто дыша.

\- Ты сукин сын, - прошептал он.

\- Я никогда не уверял тебя в обратном.

Ирука резко развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Он слышал, как Генма кричит на Какаши, а потом рядом раздался звук шагов.

\- Ирука… - начал Генма, догоняя его.

\- Замолчи, твою мать!

Всему конец. Ирука не сомневался, что Цунаде оставила бы его в Ича-Иче, если б могла; но он знал, что такие решения зависят не от нее, а от продюсера. Кроме того, Цунаде не стоило забывать и о собственной карьере. Если пойдут слухи, что она снимала гея – или, в лучшем случае, бисексуала, - в роли натурала, это может подмочить ее репутацию.

\- Все пропало, - Ирука пробежался ладонью по волосам. Его разрывали противоречивые эмоции, и он не был уверен, что именно чувствует – гнев или скорбь.

Генма положил руку ему на плечо.

\- Послушай, ты имеешь полное право себя жалеть, и я не собираюсь тебе мешать. Но сейчас нам надо сосредоточиться на более важной проблеме.

\- Признаю, я был неправ насчет тебя, - прошептал Ирука, стараясь успокоиться. – Поспешил с выводами. Просто… это оказалось так болезненно.

\- Ты слушал свое сердце, как я и ожидал. Ты просто не сможешь лгать самому себе.

\- Тогда почему ты мне не доверял?

\- Что? – изумленно переспросил Генма. – Я доверяю тебе, так всегда было!

Ирука покачал головой.

\- Не думаю. Вон какой план ты разработал за моей спиной.

\- Это потому что я тебя знаю, - кинув взгляд на открытую дверь, Генма понизил голос. – Ты бы отверг идею с охраной с самого начала.

\- Потому что я в ней не нуждаюсь!

\- Ирука, навыки боевых искусств не помогут тебе, если противник будет вооружен. Иди сюда, - Генма утащил его на кухню, запер дверь и продолжил тихо, – Послушай, помнишь, я говорил тебе про свою работу с Итачи? Так вот, он тоже был чертовски хорош в борьбе. Но наркотики или оружие сводят это преимущество на нет! Я до сих пор не знаю, как Призрак добрался до него, но он добрался, и все боевые искусства мира не смогли спасти Итачи!

\- Ворон сказал, что Призрак соблазнил его. Прямо как он сам, дьявол побери, соблазнил меня! – ярость Ируки разыгралась снова. – Он подкатывал ко мне с первой минуты нашей встречи! Какого черта ты нанял такого распутника для моей охраны?

\- О чем ты говоришь? – Генма выглядел потрясенным.

\- Мы переспали.

\- Я… Я не знал, клянусь, - воззрился он на Ируку. – Не знал!

Несмотря на весь свой гнев, он почувствовал, что Генма не врет. И все же…

\- Ты же видел те снимки из джипа.

Тот потряс головой.

\- Какаши держит их у себя. Он просто сказал, что там был ты и какой-то парень.

Ворон солгал Генме. Он одурачил их обоих. Ирука почувствовал тошноту.

\- Генма, он обманул тебя. Он и есть Призрак.

\- Что?

\- Ворон – это Призрак.

\- Да ты с ума сошел! – Генма схватил его за плечи. – Я знаю Какаши много лет!

\- Но все сходится, - Ируке казалось, что он истекает кровью с каждым сказанным словом. – Серебряные волосы, навыки вести скрытое наблюдение, военное прошлое – он описывал мне Призрака, Генма. Это был портрет самого Ворона, до мельчайшей детали. И он соблазнил Итачи, как после соблазнил меня…

\- Какаши не смешивает дела с постелью! – запротестовал Генма. – И даже будь это так, он всегда спал только с женщинами! Он не доверяет никому настолько, чтобы завести любовника!

\- Ну, он уж точно трахался со мной! Может, ты не знаешь его так хорошо, как тебе кажется? Кроме того, это ведь я сказал тебе, что у нас был секс. Если ему нечего скрывать, то почему он промолчал? Особенно когда «нашел» те фото?

\- Он очень скрытный…

\- Он Призрак, - Ирука не хотел верить в свои слова, но не представлял, как Какаши может оказаться непричастным ко всему этому.

Генма скептически смотрел на него, а потом вдруг вздохнул с облегчением.

\- В твоих рассуждениях есть несостыковка. Кто снимал вас двоих в парке?

\- Сначала я думал, что это ты, - признался Ирука. – Но у него может быть и другой сообщник.

\- Бог мой, - прошептал Генма. – Ничего удивительного, что вчера тебя так накрыло. Как ты мог решить, что я способен на подобное?

\- Ты сам сказал, что работал с Итачи. И ты скрыл от меня, что знаешь Ворона, - Ирука упал в кресло и потер лицо ладонью. – Вот же черт!

\- Ирука, - голос Генмы звучал расстроенно. Ирука встряхнул головой. Он сожалел, что обидел Генму, но сперва ему надо было позаботиться о самом себе.

\- Мне нужно немного побыть одному, ты не против?

\- Я предпочел бы остаться здесь.

\- Послушай, - сказал Ирука, встречаясь с ним взглядом, – ты не только обманул меня, но еще и унизил, предположив, что я не способен вынести правду.

Генма побледнел, потом коротко кивнул.

\- Хорошо, я понял. Но завтра я зайду, чтобы проверить, как ты тут, ладно?

\- Договорились, - сказал Ирука, отворачиваясь, чтобы не видеть его огорченного лица.

\- Я оставлю здесь Какаши, - Генма вскинул руку, когда он снова повернулся к нему с сердитым видом. – Знаю, знаю, тебе это не по нраву, но даже если ты не доверяешь ему, то я доверяю. Я поговорю с ним и удостоверюсь, что он станет держаться в рамках, не попытается снова приставать к тебе или что-нибудь в этом роде. Он просто будет тебя защищать. И подумай вот о чем, - добавил он, идя к двери, – у Какаши есть своя карьера. Ты считаешь, что наша индустрия ужасна? Тогда попробуй поработать в сфере всеобщей безопасности. Речь даже не о правиле «Не спрашивай, не говори». Там в принципе нельзя быть геем, - с этими словами Генма вышел из комнаты, бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь.

\- А мне-то что за дело? – прошептал Ирука. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что, если слова о прошлых отношениях Какаши были правдой, то он, возможно, лишил его девственности.

Он зарылся лицом в ладони, страстно желая никогда не знать о существовании Хатаке Какаши.

 

***

 

\- Простите, детектив. Хотел бы помочь вам еще чем-нибудь, но никто подозрительный не попадался мне на глаза, - Ирука покачал головой, избегая смотреть в сторону Какаши. – Если у меня и есть какие-нибудь недоброжелатели, то я о них не знаю.

\- Ваши слова совпадают с нашими данными и показаниями других свидетелей, – кивнул детектив Сарутоби, поворачиваясь к Какаши. – Мистер Хатаке, я буду признателен, если вы поделитесь с нами любой информацией, найденной в ходе расследования. Вот моя визитка. Также вы можете позвонить в полицейский отдел Лос-Анджелеса и спросить Асуму Сарутоби.

Какаши кивнул в ответ.

\- Сделаю все, что в моих силах, детектив.

Проследив взглядом, как он провожает полицейского до выхода и закрывает за ним дверь, Ирука прошел за Какаши в кабинет. Не обращая на него внимания, тот оперся на стол и принялся просматривать записи, перекидывая файлы с одного монитора на другой.

\- Во… Какаши.

Тот только хмыкнул, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

\- Мы можем поговорить?

\- О чем?

\- Послушай… - начал Ирука, обращаясь к его спине. – Генма мне все рассказал. Он утверждает, что я был неправ, подозревая тебя.

\- Хм.

\- Какаши?

Обернувшись, тот смерил Ируку взглядом.

\- Ты что-то говорил?

\- Черт возьми, - он встал, стиснув кулаки и пытаясь сдержать обиду и гнев. – Прекрасно. Можешь и дальше делать вид, что меня нет. Но когда все-таки будешь готов к разговору, надеюсь, ты меня найдешь.

Какаши снова вернулся к работе, поправляя угол камеры на ноутбуке, по-прежнему холодный и бесстрастный. Ирука смотрел на него еще несколько мгновений, а потом вышел из комнаты.

Оказавшись в коридоре, он помедлил. Завтра ему предстояло вернуться к сьемкам, а он до сих пор не прочел сценарий, хотя Генма и привез ему нужные страницы. Надо было подготовиться и заодно взять на заметку внесенные поправки.

Думать о возвращении на площадку было странно. Всего три дня назад она была центром его жизни, и все вокруг там казалось знакомым и безопасным. А сейчас привычные вещи обернулись тусклыми и пустыми; мысль, что Призрак скрывается где-то рядом, заставляла Ируку чувствовать дурноту.  
Но Генма клялся, что усилил охрану, а Какаши подтвердил, что продолжит присматривать за ним на сьемках так же, как и дома.

Раздался звонок в дверь. Он дернулся, чтобы открыть, но вышедший из кабинета Какаши сделал ему знак отойти назад.

\- Это Якуши, - сказал он. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты торчал возле двери.

\- Меня вроде бы не угрожают пристрелить, - пробормотал Ирука, все еще ощущая беспокойство и надеясь, что в конце концов это пройдет. Он любил свой дом и не хотел, чтобы паранойя выгнала его оттуда.

Подождав, пока Какаши проведет врача в гостиную, Ирука заставил себя улыбнуться и протянул тому руку.

\- Доктор, - поздоровался он, стараясь скрыть нервозность, но по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от Какаши. Тот развернулся и ушел обратно в кабинет. – Спасибо, что пришли. Сегодня мне уже намного лучше.

\- Я вижу, - улыбнулся врач. – Но давайте я все-таки осмотрю вас? Это не займет много времени.

Все еще ощущая беспокойство, Ирука кинул взгляд на дверь, за которой исчез Какаши. Без него он чувствовал себя уязвимым.

\- Да, конечно.

Доктор осмотрел его быстро, но тщательно.

\- Ваше давление все еще выше нормы, - нахмурился он, убирая стетоскоп. – Вы пили таблетки, которые я вам оставил?

Ирука подумал о пузырьке, который все еще стоял нетронутым на его прикроватном столике, и поморщился.

\- Эмм, простите. Выскочило из головы. Но я правда замечательно себя чувствую…

\- Ваш организм утверждает обратное, - доктор высыпал на ладонь две пилюли. – Выпейте их прямо сейчас и ложитесь спать.

Ирука замялся, не имея ни малейшего желания пить лекарство.

\- Какой эффект они окажут?

\- Снизят артериальное давление и немного успокоят вас, - улыбнулся тот. – Не волнуйтесь, мистер Хатаке будет поблизости.

Что-то в его тоне заставило Ируку напрячься еще больше. Доктор закрыл свою сумку, подождал немного и покачал головой, заметив его нерешительность.

\- Давайте сходим на кухню, чтобы вы могли запить таблетки водой. Я могу остаться с вами, если вы опасаетесь воздействия препарата.

Ирука позволил проводить себя в столовую и под наблюдением доктора принял лекарство.

\- Вам лучше лечь, - заметил тот, отведя его обратно в спальню. – Таблетки подействуют через несколько минут. Хотите, чтобы я остался?

Ирука покачал головой. Он хотел, чтобы Якуши ушел побыстрее.

\- Я провожу вас.

\- Ложитесь, я справлюсь сам, - сказал доктор, глядя, как Ирука растягивается на кровати. – Вот и замечательно. Я зайду позже, чтобы осмотреть вас. А пока спите, – и он ушел, плотно притворив за собой дверь.

Ирука со вздохом закрыл глаза. Он едва успел расслабиться, когда понял, что забыл попросить врача предупредить Какаши, что из-за таблеток проспит какое-то время. Если он встанет прямо сейчас, то, возможно, успеет сказать ему сам и вернуться в спальню до того, как подействует лекарство. А если он уснет где-нибудь по дороге, Какаши отнесет его обратно в комнату.

Наверное.

Может быть.

Неважно.

Ирука скатился с кровати. Он был уже в коридоре, когда чутье внезапно заставило его замереть на месте.

Что-то было не так.

Ирука сделал несколько шагов, стараясь ступать бесшумно и чувствуя, как колотится сердце. Он не знал, как такое возможно, но был твердо уверен, что опасность близко.

Ему нужно добраться до Какаши. С Какаши он будет в безопасности.

В коридоре было пусто, но Ируку это не удивило. Какаши настоял, чтобы никто не входил в дом без его разрешения, а доктор Якуши уже должен был уйти. И все же волосы на его затылке стали дыбом.

Добравшись до кабинета, он остановился, прислонившись к стене рядом с дверью. Клавиатура щелкала – Какаши что-то быстро печатал.

А потом он засмеялся. Но это был не его смех.

Прикрыв глаза, Ирука едва слышно выругался. А потом вошел в комнату.

Какаши лежал на полу, и было неясно, жив он или нет.

\- Ты, - прошептал Ирука.

Доктор Якуши поднял на него взгляд.

\- Надо было дать тебе дозу побольше, - весело заметил он. – Похоже, у тебя сопротивляемость к обычной.

_Пепельные волосы._

\- Ты Призрак.

\- Не об этом сейчас стоит беспокоиться, - рассмеялся Якуши, покачав головой. – Если бы ты просто лег в постель и заснул, вы бы оба остались целы.

Голова у Ируки закружилась, и он схватился за дверной косяк, чтобы удержать равновесие.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Делаю Хатаке крайним в деле Призрака, - улыбнулся Якуши. – В моих файлах – как следует защищенных, разумеется, - много информации о людях, пострадавших от шантажа. Сейчас я просто загружаю эти файлы в его компьютер.

\- Но зачем? – Ирука чувствовал, что ему становится тяжело сосредоточиться. – Если бы его признали виновным, ты бы лишился прибыльной работы.

\- Мм, твоя правда. Но не так уж тяжело открыть бизнес где-нибудь в другом месте. Кроме того, за мной должок, - взгляд Якуши потяжелел. – Я проворачивал прибыльные дела во время службы на флоте; в Ираке и Афганистане крутятся солидные деньги. Но он вычислил меня, и мне пришлось уйти в отставку.

Какаши расследовал миссии повышенной секретности, которые провалились. Ирука припомнил его слова о слежке за возможным Призраком.

\- Ты торговал военными тайнами.

\- Это гораздо прибыльнее, чем заниматься мелкими гражданскими сошками, - отозвался тот. – Мне надо было подгадать нужное время и место, чтобы добраться до Хатаке. Я знал, что рано или поздно кто-нибудь наймет его телохранителем. Ну, и доходы «Призрака» были весьма неплохи.

\- Значит, твоей целью был вовсе не я. Ты хотел заманить Какаши в ловушку, - Ирука упал на колени, тяжело дыша. – Ты ведь соврал мне, что не собирался убивать нас, не так ли?

Якуши присел рядом с ним и достал пистолет из кабуры, прикрепленной к его ноге.

\- Боюсь, что так. Ты – свидетель. А если я оставлю его в живых после того, как убью тебя, он никогда не даст мне покоя.

Краем глаза Ирука увидел, как Какаши пошевелился на полу, приоткрывая веки. Он был жив и уже приходил в себя.

Облегчение заполнило Ируку до краев. Он хотел отвлечь Якуши разговором, дав Какаши опомниться и сделать ответный ход, но чувствовал, как усталость берет над ним верх.

\- Когда ты стал доктором? – пробормотал он.

\- Заинтересовался моей биографией? – засмеялся тот. – Ты уснешь раньше, чем я доберусь до наиболее сочных отрывков. Просто позволь снотворному подействовать, и все пройдет безболезненно, я уверяю.

Ирука потряс головой, едва не упав при этом.

\- Ты подонок, - задохнулся он.

Какаши приоткрыл глаза, и Ирука заметил, как он поморщился, дотрагиваясь до головы. Необходимо было его предупредить.

\- Если убьешь нас, тебя будут разыскивать за убийство, - сказал он Якуши. – Они узнают, что это твоя вина.

Ему удалось привлечь внимание Какаши. Надеясь, что тот быстро оценит ситуацию, Ирука посмотрел на Якуши, удерживая его взгляд.

\- Я все спланировал, - оскалился бывший «доктор». – Якуши Кабуто исчезнет навсегда, а мне останется только выбрать новый из моих псевдонимов. Кто знает, может, теперь я стану студентом колледжа, - он потряс пистолетом. – Почему бы тебе не заснуть уже, а? Я бы хотел побыстрее с этим покончить, мне еще надо навестить мистера Ширануи перед уходом.

\- Генма ничего не знает, - возразил Ирука. Какаши тем временем бесшумно поднялся на корточки, излучая жажду убийства.

\- Но у него есть связи во всеобщей безопасности и репутация преданного… - он резко развернулся, уходя в сторону, когда Какаши бросился на него. – А ты хитрец, Хатаке! – Якуши положил палец на спусковой крючок, стоя спиной к Ируке. – Я бы пристрелил тебя раньше, но не хотел мешать отдыху твоего милашки-актера, – он улыбнулся, наводя прицел. Ирука видел, что Какаши собирается с силами для новой атаки, но не сможет успеть…

\- Нет! – закричал он, рванувшись к пистолету.

\- Ирука!

\- Проклятье!

Крики слились с шумом выстрела, и грудь Ируки опалила волна жара. Он упал, стараясь не дать беспамятству завладеть собой, пока Какаши и Якуши боролись друг с другом.

Раздался новый выстрел.

\- Какаши…

\- Я здесь, - он схватил Ируку, переворачивая на спину, и тот не смог подавить крик боли. – С тобой все будет хорошо, я обещаю…

\- Ты в безопасности, - пробормотал Ирука, пытаясь улыбнуться. – Прости меня…

И потерял сознание.

 

***

 

\- Ирука?

Он осторожно повернул голову на подушке, морщась от того, как натянулись швы.

\- Какаши.

Тот подошел ближе, вставая рядом с больничной кроватью.

\- Мне сказали, что ты идешь на поправку.

\- Ага, - ухмыльнулся Ирука. – Меня напичкали отличными пилюлями и должны выписать через пару дней. Врачи хотят убедиться, что я не потревожу швы, встав на ноги слишком рано, - он посерьезнел. – Спасибо, что пришел. Я не был уверен, что увижу тебя здесь.

\- Я был обижен и очень зол, - признал Какаши. – И крайне, крайне взбешен, что ты кинулся наперерез Якуши, поймав пулю. Мне нужно было убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке.

Ирука подумал, что будь он проклят, если расскажет Какаши правду про Призрака. Про то, как тот соорудил свою карьеру только для того, чтобы ему отомстить.

\- Что с Якуши?

\- Мертв.

Ирука прикрыл глаза.

\- Черт.

\- Я не мог рисковать. Ты был важнее.

\- Понимаю, - ответил Ирука, снова посмотрев на него. – А как ты сам?

\- Это не первый раз, когда мне пришлось убивать, - тихо отозвался Какаши.

\- Но первый с тех пор, как ты ушел из армии, готов поспорить, - тот отвел глаза, и Ирука понял, что попал в точку. – Спасибо, что спас меня.

\- Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через все это, - сказал Какаши, старательно рассматривая букет цветов, присланный Цунаде со студии. – Я действительно влюбился в тебя, почти в тот самый миг, когда мы встретились. Об этом я тебе не солгал.

Ирука изучал его лицо, дожидаясь, пока Какаши поднимет взгляд, явно встревоженный долгим молчанием.

\- Я тебе верю. Но никогда, никогда не решай за меня снова, слышишь?

Какаши едва не задохнулся, глядя на него с такой надеждой, что сердце Ируки заколотилось в груди. Боже, каким же он был красивым.

\- Снова?

\- Да, снова, - он улыбнулся, внезапно ощутив сонную усталость. – Идиот.

Какаши сел на край кровати и потянулся к нему, убирая упавшую на глаза прядь волос.

\- Спасибо.

\- Я все еще сержусь на тебя, - проворчал Ирука. – Болван.

\- Паршивец, - улыбнулся тот. – Я и правда тебя хочу.

\- Что, прямо сейчас?

\- Ага.

\- Даже не думай.

\- Дразнишься?

\- Я в больнице! – запростестовал Ирука. – С трубками, торчащими из меня!

\- Одной трубкой.

Ирука закатил глаза.

\- Двадцатью или одной, неважно. Я ранен и истощен, и говорить с тобой про секс – это как смотреть на мороженое через витрину, страдая от зубной боли.

Какаши наклонился к нему, потершись носом об ушную раковину.

\- Я могу облегчить эту боль.

\- Ага, я тоже. А теперь иди, - Какаши вздохнул. Ирука задрожал всем телом от опалившего кожу дыхания и продолжил уже мягче, – Я хочу наслаждаться каждой секундой близости с тобой, но прямо сейчас я способен только заснуть, прежде чем мы доберемся до самого интересного.

Какаши прислонился лбом к плечу Ируки, заставляя ощутить тепло сильного тела и исходящую от него невероятно чувственную притягательность.

\- Ну хорошо, - сказал он. – Но ты должен будешь расплатиться за это позже.

\- Я не против, - отозвался Ирука, зарываясь пальцами в густую копну его волос. – Очень, очень не против, – он зевнул, не в силах побороть сонливость, и мягкое тепло под рукой исчезло. Когда Ирука снова открыл глаза, Какаши стоял возле кровати с усмешкой на лице.

\- Я понял твой намек, - сказал он. – Ты любишь шоколад?

\- Ммм, да.

\- Отлично. Тогда я принесу тебе фруктовую корзину.

Ирука подумал, что ослышался.

\- Почему мне кажется, что в твоих словах нет логики?

\- Это моя поощрительная программа, - объяснил тот ласково, словно говорил с трехлетним малышом. – Фрукты помогут тебе восстановить силы, а секс и шоколад будут позже, когда ты сможешь не спать дольше пяти минут. Намного дольше, могу я добавить. Таким образом, тебе понадобится много фруктов, а именно – фруктовая корзина.

\- Я предпочитаю мандарины и ананасы.

\- Это будут яблоки! – сказал Какаши, отступая к выходу.

\- Какаши!

\- Пока-пока, - он остановился на пороге, расслабленно помахав рукой. – До встречи! – и ушел, заперев за собой дверь.

\- До встречи, - пробормотал Ирука с улыбкой, прикрывая глаза. – Что ж, прекрасно, - прошептал он. – Я сьем твои чертовы яблоки. Но лучше, чтобы это был действительно хороший шоколад.


End file.
